Episode 6.10
Note: This wiki is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.10 is the tenth and final Episode of the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis An anomaly opens up in the Menagerie and a pack of Camouflage beasts come through attacking the creatures. Can the team save them. Plot The episode states where the previous episode left off in the menagerie and it's revealed that the Tapejara is being attacked by a Camoflarge beast and it leaves the Tapejara on the floor with one of it's wings broken but is it dead? In the hub as everyone is preparing to leave for home Jess sees what's happened in the Menagerie and sees more Camoflarge beasts come through the anomaly and see sounds the alarm Matt, Connor, Abby and Eve go rushing to the Menagerie and are horrified by what they see. At the viewing deck ,Becker, Emily, Jack, Jenny, Michael, Danny,Darren, Anna, Ryan and Kieran see what's happened and then see the Tapejara is down and they rush down there to help and as Abby gets in it's enclosure to get it a Camo beast attacks but Anna uses her EMD and kills it and they then see more Camo beasts and there presents causes distress amount the animals and it gets even worse with the T-Rex roaring. Lester arrives in the hub (After his meeting with the Minister) and Jess tells him the problem and he looks in shock form what he sees on the detector screens. At the Menagerie Abby susseecfully gets the Tapejara out and she sets up a medical bay in Matt's office for all the injured animals. Abby then uses her medical skills and discovers the Tapejara is still alive and repairs it's wing and puts it in a cage. Back in the Menagerie the security system fails on some of the creatures encloses and Rex,Sid, Nancy, Dracorex, Kaprosuchus and Raptor escape as Rex, Sid and Nancy try to escape a Camo beast stops them and just as it is about to kill them Jenny arrives and kills it with her EMD by shooting it in the back and Connor and Abby arrive to put the three in two cages and they are taken to the Medical room and are all put in one big cage. In the hub Lester decides to go down there and try to help and grabs and EMD and goes Down there. In the Menagerie Darren and Michael try to get the Silurian Scorpion out but Darren accidentally falls through the anomaly and Connor goes after him and his followed by Kieran, Ryan and Danny. In the commotion nobody notices that a Camo beat has escaped him to the A.R.C and Jess sees it on the CCTV but nobody answers to deal with it and she grabs an EMD and goes down to deal with it. In the Menagerie Eve, Emily and Anna help Michael get the scorpion out and Michael tells Eve that Darren as accidentally went through the anomaly and that Connor as others are trying to find him Eve tries to go through to help but Emily and Anna stop her. Matt and Becker go thorough the corridors and try to find the creatures that escaped the Menagerie when the security went offline. And they dump into the Raptor and it is startled by there presents and try's to escape but Lester arrives and knocks it out and it it taken to the animal medical bay and after Abby's checks for any injuries it is restrained to stop it escaping. In the Future Connor, Danny, Kieran and Ryan leaves the forest and find Darren in a Desert and try to take him back but More Camo beasts arrive and Ryan and Kieran shoot them while Danny and Connor manage to get Darren back through and then all of them get thorough and Darren is taken to the A.R.C medical bay and Kieran and Ryan help the others get the Scorpion back through the Menagerie and it's taken to the the animal bay and as with the Raptor it's checked for injuries and Restrained. Jess goes to the room where she saw the Camo beats and she finds it and as she is about to shoot it her EMD does not work but Lester arrives and kills it. In the corridors of the A.R.C Matt and Becker find the Dracorex and they shoot it and it's taken to the medical bay. They then hear something in the car park and they go to see what it is and she the Kaproshucas and they shoot it and it's also taken to medical. In the Menagerie a Camo beast attacks the Terror Bird but it stunts the Camo beast and pecks it to death. And Lester and Jess arrive in the Menagerie and they knock it out and it's taken to Abby can check it. And then a group of Camo beats attack the Tree Creeper but again the team arrive to kill them and the Creeper to taken away. Then as Jack prepares to leave the Menagerie a Camo beats come up form behind and Jack realises it's there and it attacks him but Anna shoots it and kills it. And Jacks taken to medical. Then everyone hears a roar and are horrified to see the T-Rex break free from it enclosure and and tries to attack the Mammoth but Lester, Jess, Emily, Kieran and Michael knock them out and then the roof to the Menagerie opens up and them Helicopters airlift the two creatures out and they are restrained on the outside ground of the A.R.C. And they the roof close and Ryan locks the anomaly and then once everyone's out Pesticide is put into the Menagerie and it kills the remaining Camo beasts after three days the Anomaly closes and all the creatures are put back in their enclosures repaired and Lester finds a baby Camo beast but instead of it being shot it's put into the Menagerie and a tag is put on it to make sure everyone knows where it is when it's Camouflages. In the Hub Lester thanks Everyone for there work and effort they done then suddenly the lights go of and then everyone hears a Camo beats and it attacks the crowd and in the commotion Becker falls and the Camo beats is then shoot and then Jenny goes straight to Becker but he won't wake up is he dead? Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Tempel *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Michael Miller *Jenny Miller *Danny Quinn *Jack Maitland *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Kieran Coles *Anna Legg *Ryan Backer Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex *Silurian Scorpion *T-Rex *Terror Bird *Tree Creeper *Kaprosuchus *Raptor *Tapejara *Camouflage Beats Settting *A.R.C *Future Forest *Future Desert Cancelled story idea It was originally planed for this story to feature a new future creature and a pack of Camoflarge beats attack a play group but Tim Haines felt that there where to many incursion that the team had to deal with in the field. So he changed the idea to have and anomaly incursion in the Menagerie and kept Camo beasts in as the attacker creatures. And the idea of the new future creature was used for the next episode and it was revealed to be a Future eagle. Trivia *This is the only episode to date to feature all the creatures in the Menagerie *This is the first episode since Episode 5.4 to be set in the A.R.C (Though not completely set in the A.R.C) Erorrs *The colourisation of the Camo beast is different to what it was in episode 3.2 *The Tapejara is more crested then what it was in Episode 6.4 *The Mammoths, Dracorex and Kaproshucas horns/ Tusks are shorter or longer then what they were in previous episodes Gallery P10.jpg|The poster for the Episode Il.jpg|Rex, Sid and Nancy after there ordeal imfrvvrd ecce.jpg|The Dracorex found by Matt and Becker imafffjfndnd thfhhd.jpg|The Raptor about to be knocked out imageRufjfjf ffjfdj.jpg|The Kaproshukas about to be knocked out imagegbbgg. 444444.jpg|The Mammoth about to be attacked image Te.jpg|The T- Rex restrained imagfcci99.jpg|The future forest image fvvvv7777.jpg|James shocked by what he sees imagedarren.jpg|Darren about to go through the anomaly idiffjic.jpg|Eve once realising what's happened to her son Ccamimage.jpg|The Camouflage beast about to attack Jess Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval